finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy III armor
This is a list of the armor in Final Fantasy III. Job key Shields Characters may equip shields on one or both hands at the same time (this set-up prevents the player from dealing recognizable damage but offers greatly improved defense). All shields have some protection against statuses, though the status protections varies from shield to shield. Gallery Leather Shield FFIII Art.png|Leather Shield Mythril Shield FFIII Art.png|Mythril Shield Ice Shield FFIII Art.png|Ice Shield Heroic Shield FFIII Art.png|Heroic Shield Demon Shield FFIII.png|Demon Shield Diamond Shield FFIII Art.png|Diamond Shield Aegis Shield FFIII Art.png|Aegis Shield Genji Shield FFIII Art.png|Genji Shield Crystal Shield FFIII Art.png|Crystal Shield Onion Shield FFIII Art.png|Onion Shield Head Gallery Leather Cap FFIII Art.png|Leather Cap Mythril Helm FFIII Art.png|Mythril Helm Shell Helm FFIII Art.png|Shell Helm Headband FFIII Art.png|Headband Ice Helm FFIII Art.png|Ice Helm Feathered Hat FFIII Art.png|Feathered Hat Scholar Hat FFIII Art.png|Scholar Hat Black Cowl FFIII Art.png|Black Cowl Chakra Band FFIII Art.png|Chakra Band Dragon Helm FFIII Art.png|Dragon Helm Viking Helm FFIII Art.png|Viking Helm Diamond Helm FFIII Art.png|Diamond Helm Ribbon FFIII Art.png|Ribbon Genji Helm FFIII Art.png|Genji Helm Crystal Helm FFIII Art.png|Crystal Helm Onion Helm FFIII Art.png|Onion Helm Body Gallery Vest FFIII Art.png|Vest Rusty Mail FFIII Art.png|Rusty Mail Leather Armor FFIII Art.png|Leather Armor Mythril Armor FFIII Art.png|Mythril Armor Mage Robe FFIII Art.png|Mage Robe Shell Armor FFIII Art.png|Shell Armor Ice Armor FFIII Art.png|Ice Armor Kenpo Gi FFIII Art.png|Kenpo Gi Scholar Robe FFIII Art.png|Scholar Robe Flame Mail FFIII Art.png|Flame Mail Knight Armor FFIII Art.png|Knight Armor Black Garb FFIII Art.png|Black Garb Reflect Mail FFIII Art.png|Reflect Mail White Robe FFIII Art.png|White Robe Black Robe FFIII Art.png|Black Robe Bard Vest FFIII Art.png|Bard Vest Black Belt Gi FFIII Art.png|Black Belt Gi Dragon Mail FFIII Art.png|Dragoon Mail Gaia Vest FFIII Art.png|Gaia Vest Viking Mail FFIII Art.png|Viking Mail Demon Mail FFIII Art.png|Demon Mail Diamond Mail FFIII Art.png|Diamond Mail Genji Armor FFIII Art.png|Genji Armor Crystal Mail FFIII Art.png|Crystal Mail Onion Armor FFIII Art.png|Onion Armor Arms Gallery Bronze Bracers FFIII Art.png|Bronze Bracers Mythril Bracers FFIII Art.png|Mythril Bracers Mythril Gloves FFIII Art.png|Mythril Gloves Gauntlets FFIII Art.png|Gauntlets Thief Gloves FFIII Art.png|Thief Gloves Rune Bracers FFIII Art.png|Rune Bracers Power Bracers FFIII Art.png|Power Bracers Diamond Bracers FFIII Art.png|Diamond Bracers Diamond Gloves FFIII Art.png|Diamond Gloves Protect Ring FFIII Art.png|Protect Ring Genji Gloves FFIII Art.png|Genji Gloves Crystal Gloves FFIII Art.png|Crystal Gloves Onion Gauntlets FFIII Art.png|Onion Gauntlets Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Onion Gauntlets (III).png|Onion Gauntlets. DFFOO Onion Helm (III).png|Onion Helm. DFFOO Shell Helm (III).png|Shell Helm. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Chakra Band, Scholar Robe, Diamond Gloves, Black Cowl, Crystal Gloves, Crystal Mail, Crystal Helm, Viking Helm, Heroic Shield, and Power Wrist appear as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aegis Shield FFIII.png|Aegis Shield. FFRK Angel Robe FFIII.png|Angel Robe. FFRK Black Belt Gi FFIII.png|Black Belt Gi. FFRK Crystal Shield FFIII.png|Crystal Shield. FFRK Demon Mail FFIII.png|Demon Mail. FFRK Diamond Helm FFIII.png|Diamond Helm. FFRK Dragon Helm FFIII.png|Dragon Helm. FFRK Feathered Cap FFIII.png|Feathered Hat. FFRK Gaia Vest FFIII.png|Gaia Vest. FFRK Gauntlets FFIII.png|Gauntlets. FFRK Genji Armor FFIII.png|Genji Armor. FFRK Genji Gloves FFIII.png|Genji Gloves. FFRK Genji Shield FFIII.png|Genji Shield. FFRK Heroic Shield FFIII.png|Heroic Shield. FFRK Ice Helm FFIII.png|Ice Helm. FFRK Knight Armor FFIII.png|Knight Armor. FFRK Leather Armor FFIII.png|Leather Armor. FFRK Mage Robe FFIII.png|Mage Robe. FFRK Onion Armor FFIII.png|Onion Armor. FFRK Onion Gauntlets FFIII.png|Onion Gauntlets. FFRK Onion Helm FFIII.png|Onion Helm. FFRK Protect Ring FFIII.png|Protect Ring. FFRK Reflect Mail FFIII.png|Reflect Mail. FFRK Royal Crown FFIII.png|Royal Crown. FFRK Scholar Hat FFIII.png|Scholar Hat. FFRK Scholar Robe FFIII.png|Scholar Robe. FFRK Shell Helm FFIII.png|Shell Helm. FFRK Shura Gloves FFIII.png|Shura Gloves. FFRK Clothes FFIII.png|Vest. FFRK Viking Helm FFIII.png|Viking Helm. FFRK White Robe FFIII.png|White Robe. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE Onion Armor.png|Onion Armor. FFBE Onion Gloves.png|Onion Gauntlets. FFBE Onion Helm.png|Onion Helm. Category:Armor in Final Fantasy III Category:Armor lists